A Dance Named 'The Uchiha Lily'
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: The Uchiha Lily is a dance that the Uchiha clan dance every year in the Uchiha Festival. It has been long gone since the whole clan has been murdered. Sasuke thought of doing it again but he has forgotten the dance movement that his mother has thought him


**Author's Note:** Maybe you will find character here quite O.O.C. (Out of character.) like Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara. So don't say anything. I want them to be nice and cute.

**Sasuke:** O.o

**Naruto:** What! A fiction about Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** Are you jealous?

**Naruto:** No. Pandora has made many fictions about me already.

**Gaara:** Is it?

**Naruto:** It's not true. Pandora made many fictions about you. WHAH!

**Gaara:** Read, enjoy and review.

**Pandora:** I hope I can receive more review for this one. A long one will be great. I need your support.

**

* * *

**

**The Dance of The Uchiha**

I walk to the Lily pond and sit under the willow tree, admiring the beauty of it. Lily………… it reminds me so much about my mother. Every time in a year, the Uchiha clan will have a festival where they will perform a dance using none other than fan. That's how the Uchiha gets its name. Normally, it's the female of the clan which usually enjoy performing it. This is a dance combining the male and the female of the clan. Every dance represents a story in it. My mother did it every year. She will practice it with me everyday.

**Flashback_- At The Uchiha Dancing Hall_**

"Oka-san, I can't seem to do it." I throw away the fan that I was holding to the ground and sit down with anger. I can't seem to master the movement. I got so frustrated. My mother walks to where I am sitting and sit next to me.

"Sasuke-chan, what's wrong?" She patted my head. I cling to her kimono and cry.

"Oka-san, why can't I dance as perfect as you? Itachi-nii-san know how to do it perfectly too except for me." She caresses my cheeks and wipes away my tears.

"Sasuke-chan, you must take this step by step. Every Uchiha must know how to dance 'The Uchiha Lily'."

"The Uchiha Lily? What is it? Why is it named like this, ka-san?"

"Hmm, quite a want-to-know-it-all boy. Well, it's named 'The Uchiha Lily' because of how gentle and fragile the dance is, like the Lily Flower." She explained. I look at her in confusion.

"You will understand it one day, Sasuke-chan."

She holds both of my hands and gently moving it around. The movement I made, make me look like a Lily flower, opening its petal, seeing the world around you for the first time. It's so gentle, your movement must be perfect. It mustn't be too fast and it mustn't be too slow. It must be perfect. I guess 'The Uchiha Lily' became a history now because the only Uchiha who survived doesn't remember how it was performed. I regret for not paying more attention too how the dance should be. As, I lay my back on the field, I close my eyes and let out a sigh. As I open my eyes again, Naruto was there, looking down at me.

"WAH!!!" I shouted. Naruto was sent back a few inches away from me.

"SASUKE!!! Don't shout at me like that!"

"When did you arrive?"

"Just now. I saw how gloomy you look so I came over here to look at you. Oh yeah, Sakura wants to see you."

"Me?"

Three years has passed since that time I nearly went to Sound Village to find Orochimaru so that I can gain more power to seek revenge. Come to think of it, I think I acted quite silly. Luckily Naruto, Rock Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji were there to stop me. From that day onward, we became best friend. I owe them big time.

**_Konoha Hall_**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved at us. I walk to where she was. She gives me the smile she has always given since we met each other a few years back.

"So, what's up Sakura-san? It's there a mission or is it Kakashi has problem with his Nin-Dog and he needs our help?" I asked.

"No. We were thinking of doing 'The Uchiha Lily'. The Uchiha Festival is near and everyone of us wanted you to be happy by organizing this festival."

"The Uchiha Lily." I said looking down at my feet.

"Sasuke, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I offence you in anyway." Sakura tries to comfort me with words.

"No, it's just that, it reminds me so much about my mother. But, it's a great idea. I haven't had a festival like this since 5."

"Great! I'll tell the Godaime about this. She will be happy to hear that you agree."

With that, Sakura left in a gust of wind. Naruto stand next to me, while putting his hand on my shoulder. He smiles at me with his infamous vulpine smile.

"May I ask you one thing Sasuke? What is 'The Uchiha Lily'?"

"Uhh! I nearly forgot. I don't know how to dance 'The Uchiha Lily' anymore. How will the festival go on?"

"EHH!!!" Naruto shrieked. "Sasuke can dance? This is something you won't hear everyday."

"What shall I do now?" I look at Naruto and Naruto look back at me with confusion.

**_At The Park_**

Thinking of what to do, I walk to the park to take some fresh air. The park was quite deserted for some reason. I keep on walking until I see the Sand sibling at the center of the park. No wonder the park was deserted. Gaara and his sibling have come to Konoha Village for a holiday. They did this everytime because they find Konoha village quite an interesting place to be in. I lean on the tree, looking at them. It seems that Gaara was force to watch one of her sister's performance again. Kankuro was busy fixing his Karasu, ignoring Temari with her dance.

"Gaara, after watching this dance, you must tell me how good it is, okay?" Holding fans in both her hands, Temari starts to dance gracefully. As I watch her dance, it reminds me of something. Every movement she make, every step she takes. The memory of my mother dancing plays inside my head. Temari is dancing 'The Uchiha Lily'.

"How did she know?"

**__**

**_-To Be Continue-_**

**

* * *

**

**Pandora:** How is it? I hope it is great. I really like Sasuke if he is not a bad guy or a show off like what is happening now. I leave a cliffy. And this is the first time I write about Sasuke. Hope it's not too bad. And forgive me for some grammatical error. Well, thank you for reviewing.

**_Preview_**

Everyone will be performing in 'The Uchiha Lily'. Sasuke, as the main actor and Temari, as the instructor and the main actress. (This fiction is not a Sasuke and Temari pairing. I will not make any pairing. I want to preserve their youth like what Sand-nin-gurl said. Hehe! Thank you for your advise.) Even Naruto has to perform in it.


End file.
